The Wandering Demons
by Dark Serpent Cat
Summary: They had no where to go. Each of them had a tragic past, some were considered Demons and ran away, others had lost their family and clans due to various reasons, and others were betrayed by the ones they loved most. But what would happen if a group of outcasts came together, traveled the Elemental Nations, and found family in one another? This is the tale of The Wandering Demons


DSC: Okay, so I know I shouldn't be posting another story with Blood of Three. However, one of the reasons I haven't been into Harry Potter fanfictions as much is because I have been distracted by Naruto fanfics and Blood of Three's next chapter is proving difficult for me to write so I worked with what my muse would give me and this is one of the fics I have found myself focusing on.

Now I feel I should warn you that my updates with be sporadic at best with any of my stories partly because of muse issues and partly real life so be warned. This is also my first Naruto fanfiction that I wrote so please be fair in critiquing. Another warning I feel I should give is the fact that I am unsure of pairings and in fact this story won't focus on pairings for a while. The reason I am unsure about pairings is because I generally write slash fanfictions. However, I have found the Naruto yaoi less than satisfying and have mostly read Naruhina fics (or fics with Naruto having a harem including Hinata) and I really adore that pairing as well and don't know if I will break it up considering the only men I really like are Asuma, Minato and Kyuubi and maybe Sasuke. Because of this I am focusing this fic on their time before puberty so Hinata will have a crush on Naruto but that is about it for now except for minor pairings. If anyone has suggestions let me know.

This story is based off of the fics

What If? By whiteicewolf

Twist of Fate by KonohasBlackReaper

Warnings:

Unbeta'd

Swearing

Naruto Runs Away fic

Unknown

* * *

Arc 1: The Leaves Come Together

Chapter 1: The Hill

* * *

**Naruto POV**

* * *

"Freak"

"Go away"

"My mother told me not to play with him."

"Dobe"

"Idiot"

"Brat"

"It's him again"

Sitting alone on a wooden swing, tied to a tree in one of Konoha's various parks, a small eight year old boy with spikey blond hair couldn't help but glare at the children playing at the bottom of the hill.

'Why?' he thought to himself, the words of the villagers echoing through his head. 'Why do they hate me?' It was then that the child, known as Uzumaki Naruto, had begun to remember his day at the ninja academy only a few hours ago.

**Flashback**

* * *

It had started out as an exciting day for Naruto as he headed towards the ninja academy, actually looking forward to school today. For today was the day that Iruka and Mizuki would finally be teaching the class taijutsu. Finally, he thought, they would be learning something useful like how to kick butt and take names instead of that useless book crap that they have been shoving down their throats for the last year. However things had quickly gone downhill when Naruto had arrived to class only to learn that both Iruka and Mizuki were called away on a mission for the next few weeks. Instead they would be taught by a substitute named Amaya-sensei who instantly hated Naruto and looked at him like most of the other villagers.

"Now class," Amaya-teme, as Naruto came to call him, said as he led the group outside to the training field in the back of the school. "Before we begin let's have Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san up here to have a no holds bar match so that we can see what to do and what not to do."

The class began to chuckle as it was clear to them that their sensei meant Naruto when he 'what not to do.'

'I'll show them.' Naruto thought with a huff, moving towards the practice ring that was drawn in the sand. 'I'll beat Sasuke-teme and then Sakura-chan will like me instead.' Naruto could already picture it, him standing over a beaten and unconscious Sasuke-teme with his foot on his back, Sakura admitting her undying love to him, and then it progressed a few years with Hokage-jiji declaring him the new Hokage with the whole village cheering.

"Hey Dobe, you ready yet?" Sasuke called out, interrupting Naruto from his day dream just as he was making every day ramen appreciation day. "I rather not waste my day fighting a weakling like you."

"Sasuke's so cool!" a pink haired girl shouted from sidelines before being drowned out by the cheering of the Teme's fan club.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger as he heard his crush, Haruno Sakura, and the Teme's comment.

"I'LL SHOW YOU I'M NOT A WEAKLING TEME!" Naruto shouted out as he charged head on towards Sasuke.

Almost immediately Naruto felt his wrist being grabbed and his feet giving out from under him as he was sent flying forward into the ground. It was then loud laughter broke out from the crowd as both the students and sensei laughed at him.

"Him, Hokage? What a joke." A random kid shouted out from the crowd.

"He's pathetic." Another student said.

"Look he's getting back up for another beating."

"Damn it," Naruto growled as he listened to the crowd make fun of him while Sasuke just had a bored look on his face. "Don't, don't look down upon me!"

Quickly, Naruto jumped up from the ground and charged at Sasuke on all fours.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted while going into a basic guard. However this time Naruto took the Teme by surprise when instead of punching the Uchiha, like the raven haired boy expected, Naruto threw sand into the other boy's eyes. Naruto then followed the attack with a punch to the Uchiha's face that sent him falling onto the ground with a bloody nose.

For a moment the training ground was filled with an eerie silence as everyone stared in disbelief when the Uchiha didn't get back up. Even Naruto was in shock by the turn of events.

"YATTA!" Naruto shouted, raising his fists in the air and jumping once he recovered from the shock. "I did it dattebayo, I told you I could." Naruto then turned around and looked at a pink haired girl who had been cheering for Sasuke earlier. "Sakura! Hey Sakura did you see, did you see? I beat Sasuke-teme now you'll go out with me right?"

"Naruto." The pink haired girl growled with her head down causing a shadow to cover her face.

"Huh? What is it Sakura, is something wrong?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the dangerous aura that surrounding her and nearly every kunochi in training were giving off.

"YOU BAKA!" Sakura shouted. "Will you get it through your thick skull already that I will never date you already!? I like Sasuke-kun and he is a lot better then you."

"B-but why?" Naruto questioned. "I'm just as good as that teme and I just proved it when I defeated him."

"Oh please," Sakura scoffed. "You will never be as good as Sasuke-kun. The only reason you won was because you cheated!"

* * *

From there everything began to escalate downhill with nearly all the girls screaming at him for cheating and hurting their precious Sasuke-kun. Then, Amaya-teme started to chew Naruto out about his underhandedness before suspending him for the next three days. This is what caused Naruto to come to the park, not feeling up to dealing with the quiet loneliness of his apartment, where he tried to make friends with some kids after the academy had gotten out, only for them to turn him away as usual.

"U-um N-Naruto-kun?" a quiet voice stuttered out snapping Naruto out of his memories and turned around to look at who ever it was that talked to him.

The speaker was vaguely familiar girl with fair skin and dark blue, nearly black, colored her with two large, chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream colored jacket with a hood that had fur around the cuffs and a cool looking fire symbol on the arms that Naruto thought was cool.

'Though not as cool as my orange jumpsuit,' he thought to himself. However the most distinctive feature of the girl were her strange, white with a ting of lavender, pupil-less eyes.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan," Naruto greeted finally recognizing the girl from his class. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, well," she stuttered as she played with her fingers, her face turning red for some reason.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted. "You're here to make fun of me like all the others, aren't you!?

"NO!" Hinata shouted out desperately. "I-I would never make fun of you!"

"Because I'll have you kn..." Naruto stopped as his brain finally processed what Hinata said. "Wait, what did you say?"

"I-I s-said I-I w-would n-never m-make f-fun of y-you N-n-n-artuto-kun." Hinata stuttered out badly, her face practically scarlet. "I-I-I r-really a-a-admire y-y-you."

"Y-you admire me?" Naruto repeated, a small blush forming on his face as he did.

"U-uh huh." Hinata said nodding her head.

Naruto didn't know what to do. All of his life he had always been mocked and hated and while Hokage-jiji had always complimented him on his 'Will of Fire' no one had ever admired him. So Naruto did the only thing he could think of, he smiled. However this wasn't his normal smile which he constantly wore, no it felt more genuine even to him.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, no one's ever said that to me before." He said. "Hey, do you want to play with me? I've always wanted a friend to play with."

"F-friend?" Hinata repeated in surprise.

"Well yeah." Naruto said as if it was obvious. "We're friends now right?"

'Naruto-kun wants to be my friend.' Hinata thought happily, before repeating two 'don't faint' to herself over and over.

"Hey Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked breaking the girl from her inner mantra only to find his face really close to hers. "Your face is red, are you sick?" Naruto then laid his forehead on Hinata's to check her temperature like he had seen mothers do in the past.

Sadly, that would prove too much for Hinata who quickly ended up fainting.

"Oi, Hinata!" Naruto shouted catching Hinata's limp body as she fell forward. "H-Hinata-chan wake up please." However, it didn't do anything.

"Oh man what do I do?" Naruto asked himself out loud.

The only thing Naruto could think of was to take Hinata to the hospital as the academy medic would have left already. But the hospital he used was on the other side of the village and Naruto wouldn't be able to carry Hinata all the way there, Naruto also knew that none of the other hospitals would even bother to let him in. Also, Naruto couldn't leave Hinata alone in the park to get a doctor so he was pretty much stuck.

"Well shit." Naruto said as he carefully sat down, arranging Hinata as he did so. "Guess I'll have to wait here until someone arrives." It was then Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and snuggled into his lap.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was in a bad mood. It had started out like every other day in class with useless fan girls fighting over who got to sit with him, while he tried his best to ignore them. Oh how he wished that they would realize he didn't care about dating yet and would leave him alone, they were useless and annoying. However, the day quickly went downhill for the Uchiha after he was told to have a no holds bar spar with the Dobe, where he LOST.

'What a joke,' Sasuke mentally snorted, touching his still aching nose. 'I can't believe I fell for a basic trick and lost to the Dobe. I'll never be able to stand up to HIM like this.'

Sasuke wasn't delusional like the teacher of most of the class; he knew that Naruto had beaten him fair and square. After all, they were ninja they were supposed to use dirty tricks and using dirt and sand to blind an opponent was the oldest trick in the book. But what really set Sasuke off was the fact that he was forced to sit out of the class by their sensei because of a bloody nose.

'I'll never get stronger at this rate.' He thought to himself as he headed towards the park closest to the academy to relieve some stress and work on his new jutsu.

The park was a popular place for students who had to wait to be picked up by their parents or guardians. It was near both the Civilian Academy and the Ninja Academy, so it wasn't a long walk. The park was also constantly patrolled by the Uchiha Police Force, now Anbu, to ensure kids wouldn't get kidnapped or harmed if their parents weren't around. This was something that the Sandaime had decided when he created the academies so that parents didn't have to worry about their children. However, Sasuke didn't really care about that.

No, the reason Sasuke liked this park so much was because of the lake it had which he could use to safely practice fire ninjutsu. Yes, the Uchiha Compound had plenty of lakes and ponds to practice fire ninjutsu. But it brought back too many memories that Sasuke didn't want to relive, which was why Sasuke tried to stay away from there as much as possible.

"Oi Teme!" the loud, annoying and familiar voice of Uzumaki Naruto called out to him causing Sasuke to look up at the hill he was climbing to get to the lake, where he found Dobe waving at him. "Get over here, I need some help."

'Great,' Sasuke thought to himself. 'He's probably going to rub his victory in my face.'

For a moment Sasuke struggled with himself. On one hand, he could ignore Naruto and walk away from the blond. But his favorite dock was on the other side of the hill and was secluded by a barrier of trees that helped hide him from prying eyes of fan girls, and the only way for him to get there was by going over the hill. What's more Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what would cause someone as stubborn as the Dobe to ask him, of all people, for help. Especially when he considered the Dobe's delusions of them being rivals.

'Hn, I better go and see what he wants.' Sasuke decided at last. 'I rather not deal with the Dobe's pranks just because I ignored him.' Sasuke could barely contain the shiver of dread at the memory of the last time the Dobe pranked someone in revenge as opposed to in general.

As Sasuke was climbing up the hill he began to see another person with Naruto, however they were lying down on the Dobe's lap. It took Sasuke a couple minutes, after getting closer to the two, to recognize the person as Hyuuga Hinata.

'Did she actually work up the nerve and confess to the Dobe?' Sasuke wondered to himself as he finally reached the two. But he quickly dismissed it when he saw she was unconscious.

Unlike the majority of his class, Sasuke had easily noticed the Hyuuga heiress' crush on Naruto and didn't understand how others, except Shikamaru, Shino and that Yamanaka fan girl, hadn't. Sasuke suspected it was probably because no one really paid the girl much attention. In fact, the only reason Sasuke even noticed her was because of her being the heiress of the clan that was said to rival his own and the fact that she WASN'T a gushing fan girl. But, even then, Sasuke didn't give the girl much thought after their first day.

"I'm actually glad you're here Teme." Naruto said as Sasuke reached the top of the hill.

"What is it you want Dobe?" Sasuke asked, wanting to get things over quickly so that he could work on his jutsu. "I've got training to do."

"Damn it Teme, don't call me that." Naruto growled before Hinata's sleeping figure moved irritably in his lap.

"Hn," Sasuke snorted, after all why should he stop calling the Dobe names when he keeps calling him Teme?

The Dobe just gave a huff of his own before his face's expression morphed into a look of concern.

"Whatever," the Dobe said quietly. "Look, I need your help. Earlier I was talking to Hinata-chan when she suddenly became very red and when I checked her forehead to see if she had a fever she fainted. I can't leave her to get a doctor so do you think you could get one for me."

'Is he serious?' Sasuke asked himself after face faulting and wondering how the Dobe could be so thick. 'Well it's not place to tell him about Hinata's crush and I have no reason to.'

Sasuke had seen Hinata faint plenty of times before THAT event and knew the reason.

"She'll be fine soon Dobe," Sasuke said, not knowing why he was comforting the blond. "She'll wake up in a few hours." Sasuke then left the shouting blond to his own devices while he went down the hill towards the dock to practice his jutsu.

As Sasuke stood on his favorite dock he could feel the Dobe's eyes glaring at him, but chose to ignore them.

'Let him watch.' Sasuke thought to himself. 'Maybe he'll learn something and stop being so useless.' Sasuke then took out his scroll and began to read it again.

In the scroll were the instructions on how to do Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu, a short range fire jutsu that creates a volley of small fireballs that are sent flying at an enemy. Admittedly the jutsu was only a c-rank ninjutsu and didn't have much use as anything other than a distraction, but it was a start. Besides, Sasuke had another reason for learning the jutsu, such as the fact that it was originally going to be a birthday gift to him from his mother and father before they were killed. Sasuke couldn't help but feel that he should learn the jutsu that his parents never got the chance to give him because of That Man. The only reason he hadn't done so earlier was because he had only just worked up the courage to clean out the houses in the compound.

'The hands signs are rate, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit, and tiger.' Sasuke read silently as he carefully formed the hand seals without chakra a few times until he felt comfortable with them, not wanting to get burnt because of a sloppy hand sign.

After practicing the hand seals to the point that he was confident he wouldn't mess them up, Sasuke decided to practice the jutsu for real.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu**!," Sasuke shouted after forming the hand signs and blew out one, small fire ball that went flying over the lake for a few seconds before dissipating.

'Damn, that's not nearly good enough.' Sasuke thought as he watched the pathetic fire ball smolder out. The fire ball had been far too small, even for a single fire ball, and went out far too fast, not to mention the numbers.

"That was awesome!" Naruto's voice shouted out from atop the hill interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. But the boy quickly sobered when he remember who he was talking to. "I mean for a Teme that is." Sasuke just ignored him and continued to practice on the jutsu.

After practicing for a while Sasuke was getting frustrated. He had been practicing the jutsu non-stop and the only improvement he has seen is making the ball just big enough but it didn't last long enough and he still couldn't make multiple fire balls like he was supposed to.

'Damn I'm tired.' He thought to himself as legs began to shake. 'I'll need to rest awhile until I can try again.'

Getting up from the docks, Sasuke used the last of his strength to climb the hill; the tree with the swing was a pretty comfy spot to lie at.

"Hey Teme, done taking care of your pyro-what's it tendencies?" Naruto asked, looking as if he just woke up, when he saw Sasuke coming up the hill.

'He's still here?' Sasuke thought to himself in surprise, having thought the blonde would have already left, before looking at the Dobe's lap. 'And she's still unconscious?'

For a brief moment Sasuke debated finding another place to lie down. But the very thought of doing so caused his legs to scream in protest after already climbing the hill. Plus, he was in no mood to give up his favorite spot today. So with his decision made, Sasuke laid down on the opposite side of the tree where he closed his eyes and tried to ignore Naruto's presence behind him.

"Hey Teme," Naruto called out but was ignored by Sasuke. "Hey Teme, Teme, damn it are you ignoring me asshole!?"

"What?" Sasuke growled, unable to control his anger and knowing the blond would just keep annoying him if he didn't answer back.

"He-he," Naruto laughed while scratching the back of his head. "Well, I was wondering, what was that jutsu you were using down at the docks?"

It was obvious that the blond wanted to learn the jutsu.

"It was a C-class fire ninjutsu called Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu." Sasuke answered with pride in his voice, not many academy students could brag about doing a fire ninjutsu after all, although he did wonder why he was telling Naruto about it. "And no Dobe, I won't teach it to you."

'No need to tell him I haven't fully got the jutsu down myself.' Sasuke thought to himself as he looked over at the Dobe's morphing face, feeling a bit vindictive.

Naruto gave Sasuke an annoyed glare before looking away with a pout, his eyes reminding Sasuke of an old fox painting.

"Like I would ask you to teach me Teme," Naruto lied before turning back to the Uchiha with a look of curiosity. "So, Teme, why are you practicing here? Isn't the Uchiha compound filled with ponds to train at? There's even a lake there to."

Sasuke's eyes twitched at Naruto's question, causing him to finally glare at the annoying blond.

"It's none of your business Dobe." Sasuke growled. Though Sasuke wondered how the blond knew that as people weren't allowed in the Uchiha compound without permission even before the massacre.

"S-sorry," Naruto quickly apologized, taking back by the ferocity in Sasuke's glare that was larger than he had ever seen in him before.

"Hn," Sasuke snorted before closing his eyes and rolling onto his side as an uncomfortable silence filled the air.

The silence, which had become heavenly after a minute, had only lasted about five minutes before Naruto started to drum his fingers on his leg. Somehow Naruto's annoying drumming was loud enough that Sasuke could hear it.

'How is he doing that?' Sasuke asked himself, his eye twitching in annoyance while he contemplated how best to kill the Dobe and hide the evidence.

"Hey Teme," Naruto called, cutting Sasuke's fantasy of practicing the Hosenka no Jutsu on the blond. "Are you sure Hinata will be alright? She hasn't moved much since she fainted."

At first Sasuke had wanted to simply scoff at the Dobe's question. However, he quickly stopped himself when he realized that this could be an opportunity to get Naruto to leave the park.

"Look Dobe," Sasuke said as he sat up from where he was lying down. "If I help you take her to the hospital will you stop bugging me and leave the park for the rest of the day?"

At first Sasuke had thought the blond would yell at him and that was how it looked. So, he was surprised when Naruto closed his eyes and took deep breaths as he tried to control his temper.

"Fine," Naruto growled out. "I'll just stay at the hospital with Hinata until someone picks her up."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, not really caring but glad the blond agreed, before getting up and attempting to remove the Hyuuga's arms from the Dobe's waist.

Sasuke soon found out that this was a bad idea when, after he removed one of Hinata's arms from Naruto's waist, Hinata had ended up sending a palm strike into, what he had heard one of his uncles refer to as, his family jewels. However, the palm strike wasn't normal and hurt so much that Sasuke couldn't help but let out a blood curdling scream that could be heard throughout all of Konoha, causing every man in the village to subconsciously wince for reasons they didn't really know.

Meanwhile, miles away from Konoha, Hyuuga Ko suddenly found himself wincing in pained sympathy as his own family jewels twinge in pain.

'Why do I feel like someone had just tried to take away Hinata-sama's favorite teddy bear while she was asleep?' He wondered to himself as he leapt to the next tree branch, his teammates asking if he was alright.

"Damn you!" Sasuke groaned as he found himself bent over in pain while Hinata merely cuddled deeper into Naruto's lap.

"Leave Cinnabon alone," Hinata murmured in her sleep.

'Who's Cinnabon?' The two boys asked themselves with large, anime sweat drops appearing on the back of their heads.

However, the confusion quickly turned into laughter, Naruto, and embarrassment, Sasuke.

"Wahahaha," Naruto laughed boisterously. "Wow, I knew that you were crappy at taijutsu when I beat you but I didn't think you were so weak that you'd lose to a sleeping opponent."

"Shut up Dobe," Sasuke growled in anger, he hated being called weak and he refused to let someone who was weaker than him do so. "You only one that match because I was careless! If we were to fight for real I would crush you."

"What was that!?" Naruto shouted back in anger. "If you're so sure the how about a rematch!?"

"Name your time and place." Sasuke replied wanting to put the Dobe in his place.

"Right here, right now!" Naruto answered, anime sparks flying between the two.

However, all of Naruto's moving and shouting seemed to disturb Hinata's sleep. For soon Naruto found her hand formed into a serpent like shape with two, chakra coated fingers in front of his face, ready to strike.

"B-bit let's wait until Hinata wakes up first." The blond said with a loud gulp and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he heard the fear in the blond's voice. However, when he was about to comment on this, the hand had turned towards him.

"Hn, fine Dobe we'll wait until she's up." Sasuke agreed while trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Damn you!" Sasuke groaned as he found himself bent over in pain while Hinata merely cuddled deeper into Naruto's lap.

"Leave Cinnabon alone," Hinata murmured in her sleep.

'Who's Cinnabon?' The two boys asked themselves with large, anime sweat drops appearing on the back of their heads.

However, the confusion quickly turned into laughter, Naruto, and embarrassment, Sasuke.

"Wahahaha," Naruto laughed boisterously. "Wow, I knew that you were crappy at taijutsu when I beat you but I didn't think you were so weak that you'd lose to a sleeping opponent."

"Shut up Dobe," Sasuke growled in anger, he hated being called weak and he refused to let someone who was weaker than him do so. "You only one that match because I was careless! If we were to fight for real I would crush you."

"What was that!?" Naruto shouted back in anger. "If you're so sure the how about a rematch!?"

"Name your time and place." Sasuke replied wanting to put the Dobe in his place.

"Right here right now." Naruto answered, anime sparks flying between the two.

However, all of Naruto's moving and shouting seemed to disturb Hinata's sleep. For soon Naruto found her hand formed into a serpent like shape with two fingers covered in chakra in front of his face, ready to strike.

"B-but let's wait until Hinata wakes up first." The blond said with a loud gulp and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he heard the fear in the blond's voice. However, when he was about to comment on this, the hand had turned towards him.

"Hn, fine Dobe we'll wait until she's up." Sasuke agreed before heading back down to the lake to return to

* * *

**Hinata POV**

* * *

When Hinata woke up she was reluctant to open her eyes after the great dream she had. In the dream she had gone to find Naruto after an incident at the Academy where he had gotten suspended for beating Sasuke, even though Hinata doubted she would be able to work up the nerve to talk to him. However, after watching the boy she admired get yelled at for trying to make friends with a bunch of kids, she had somehow brought herself to come out of hiding and try to talk to comfort him. At first her attempt had gone badly and she couldn't help but feel sad and afraid when Naruto had asked if she had come to yell at him, she could never do that. Her fear of losing any chance of being Naruto's friends had quickly caused her to shout in protest which led to her admitting the fact that she admired him for his ability to never give up. After that Hinata thought she was in heaven when Naruto asked to be her friend but everything else was a blank.

So, Hinata decided to snuggle back into the orange pillow she briefly saw when she opened her foggy eyes before closing them again.

'Wait orange?' Hinata silently asked herself, opening her eyes and looking up to find an upset looking Naruto gazing at the lake. 'Naruto-kun? So, it wasn't a dream?' It was then that Naruto looked away from the lake and down at his lap.

Immediately, his face broke into a wide grin when he saw her, causing Hinata's heart to feel strange.

"Hey Hinata-chan I'm glad to see you're finally awake." Naruto said exuberantly. "I was really worried when you suddenly collapsed and didn't wake up for hours."

"I-I'm alright N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered out while thinking. 'He was worried about me.'

"W-wait," Hinata stuttered suddenly as she realized something. "Did you say hours? How long have I been out?" Hinata couldn't help but feel afraid as she asked her question.

"About two and a half hours." A new voice answered causing the Hyuuga to jump before turning around.

Hinata was surprised to find that the person who spoke to her was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

'Why is he here?' Hinata asked herself, knowing that Sasuke normally didn't interact with people more than necessary. 'Wait did he say two and a half hours, is father meeting with Konoha's council still taking place?'

Earlier today Hinata had gotten a message at school that Ko, the branch member who picked her up was sent a sudden mission and wouldn't be able to pick her up. Normally, this would mean another member of the branch family would pick her up but her father decided that he would get her after his meeting today and that she would just have to wait in the nearby park for him.

'If Father sees me with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san he'll be angry.' Hinata thought to herself, fear running through her chest at the thought of never being able to see Naruto again.

"Hinata!" A voice shouted in her ear shocking the girl out of her thoughts.

"Ano!?" Hinata squeaked out looking up to find the voice belonged to Naruto.

"Hey were you even listening to what I was saying Hinata chan?" Naruto asked, clearly annoyed at being ignored.

"S-sorry!" Hinata squeaked out knowing how upset the boy got when he was ignored and afraid he wouldn't want to be her friend anymore. "I-I was just thinking about something and I-I got c-c-caught up in my thoughts."

Hinata wanted to face palm herself as she realized how stupid she sounded.

'Now he'll get angry with me like the teachers and my clan.' Hinata thought to herself. She had been taught as a Hyuuga and ninja that she had to pay attention to her surroundings no matter what. If she went into such a daze like she had just had at the compound she would have gotten a stern lecture and another glare from her father. What's more Naruto hates being ignored and Hinata was afraid of how Naruto would react to the fact his friend would do something like that.

Her fear of losing Naruto only increased when his eyes squinted; making the blond look like the painting of a fox she had seen, in thought.

'Oh no here it comes.' Hinata thought, bracing herself for the upcoming shouting.

"That makes sense. It happens to me all the time." Naruto finally stated causing Hinata to do an anime style face fault. "Anyways Hinata, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to spar with me and Teme? We're going to have a rematch because he's a sore loser and can't accept that I'm as good as him."

"I-I d-don't know N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered out. "Wh-what if y-you g-get hurt?"

"Eh, we'll heal." Naruto answered with a shrug. "Besides, we're going to be shinobi one day so we're bound to get hut eventually. Besides, you know what they say, no pain no gain."

In the distance the sound of a voice shouting out "YOUTH!" could be heard, causing a shiver to unconsciously run down the two children's spines.

"W-well, i-if y-you're s-sure." Hinata answered before standing up and joining the blond.

'I hope he won't be disappointed with how weak I am.' Hinata thought sullenly as the two made their way down the hill where Sasuke was waiting for them.

"Hn, it's about time you two got here." Sasuke said seeing the two. "For a moment I thought you were going to run, scaredy cat."

"Heh, something you should remember in the future Teme." Naruto said with a small laugh while letting go of Hinata's hand. "NARUTO UZUMAKI NEVER GIVES UP!" And with that, Naruto charged down the hill towards the Last Uchiha.

* * *

Well there you have it, the first chapter of my first Naruto fic. Now, please don't complain about the Sasuke being added to the group I did it for various reasons that will be shown later but narrows down to adding certain other characters to their future group.

This story will be done in arcs of sorts with each arch covering multiple chapters and the next few chapters will basically focus on Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke getting strong enough bonds before they leave the Leaf.

Anyways I really hope that I made the characters personalities believable as I am trying to stick with cannon personalities that change gradually so if you guys feel I messed up please let me know.

Finally, I want to ask if anyone thinks I should add Yakumo from the anime into their group. Yakumo wasn't originally planned so if I do her then I will have to add her before they leave. I will temporarily take down my current poll and put a poll for this up.


End file.
